


醋栗

by Qigeshaminga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qigeshaminga/pseuds/Qigeshaminga





	1. 1

帝弥托利曾问过贝雷特更喜欢喝哪种茶，贝雷特想了想，然后给出了一个出乎意料的答案。  
醋栗。  
这令他有些惊讶。在茶之前，他还问过他的老师关于喜欢的食物，喜欢的书和喜欢喝的酒。如果贝雷特能够坦然回答的话，下一面他的房间就会被那些“和他心意”的礼物堆满吧。然而当被问及这些事情的时候，贝雷特只会犹豫一下，然后用着毫无波澜的语气说：“没什么特别的。”  
的确是这样。梅尔塞德斯曾经跟他说过，自上至下，他们那位老师每个月的晚饭菜单都和食堂给出的菜单高度一致，从来没见过他对哪一道特别青睐。而书呢？帝弥托利留意过，那位教师曾经在无人的教室里研究过纹章大全与魔道书，偶尔还能看到他的手中拿着一本骑士文学书——这很正常，但在看到摞在那三本书下面的《芙朵拉南部特色食谱》，《钓鱼的一百个小tips》以及最后——《冷笑话的叙述方法by阿罗伊斯》之后，大家都纷纷放弃了将书作为礼物送给老师的想法。至于酒，在帝弥托利的学级中，唯一一个可能对酒有点研究的就是希尔凡了。而那位青梅竹马听说了他的来意后面露难色，然后说道：  
“我说殿下啊。你肯定是没听过那个传言，对吧。”  
“什么？”  
“塞罗斯骑士团和士官学校的酒会上，有些人不满他年纪轻轻就被阿罗伊斯大人推荐当了这间学校的教师，想趁着那次酒会将他灌醉，想着或许能从他嘴里打听出点教会阴私。马努埃拉和汉尼曼老师还把教会的西提斯大人拉去帮了把手。骑士团的杰拉尔德大人和阿罗伊斯大人是中途加入的。我想想——黑啤酒樱桃酒葡萄酒粟米酒还有蒸馏麦酒……”  
希尔凡点着手指头一口气说出了一大段酒名，帝弥托利甚至害怕他会不会咬到舌头。  
“他们把学校底下的酒窖搬空了——说来我从来不知道士官学校的地下还存了这么多好东西，都没能把咱们这位老师喝倒。西提斯大人中途就逃跑了，据说那天能站着走出食堂的除了老师就只有他了。不只是这样，老师功成身退之后还好好地把杰拉尔德大人扶回了房间，然后帮失去意识的马努埃拉和汉尼曼老师批改了学生的报告。塞罗斯在上，这已经不是酒量好不好的问题了。这是魔兽，和人——之间的差距。”  
希尔凡双手一拍盖棺定论，真是辛苦他说了这一席话。帝弥托利皱眉：“我完全没有听说过，这是什么时候发生的事？”  
“很久以前了。是我们学级战的那天晚上——骑士团的人可不忍心放老师自在太久。转天黑鹫班和金鹿班的早课都暂停了，只有青狮班照常上了课。你不记得了吗？”  
怪不得。帝弥托利想着。现在他明白了为什么那些骑士对这位年轻的老师总是客客气气的了。在这间女神至上的大修道院和心高气傲的教会骑士中能迅速取得一席之地，仅靠前任骑士团团长儿子的身份可不行，必须得有点其他的。可他完全没想到那是他的老师深不见底的酒量而不是在战斗中的实力。  
“总之，把美酒给这种人就像把它倒入海里。总之如果想送给老师更加令人印象深刻的东西，你还要再努力一下啊殿下。”  
希尔凡向帝弥托利眨了眨眼，而后者一脸正色地叮嘱他：“地下的酒是放在圣墓旁边的，塞罗斯之书中写过女神喜爱美酒。出入那个地方需要蕾雅大人的许可，你可不要做太过分的事。”  
“我知道啦。”他的童年玩伴烦躁地抓了抓自己的头发，“我今天可是什么事都没做，为什么还要被你唠叨啊。”  
酒和书都不是正确选项，只剩下茶。  
醋栗茶吗？帝弥托利在休息日去商店询问了关于这种茶的事。往来大修道院的商人表示没听说过这茶，不过醋栗倒是很好找。  
那是一种在成熟时会变红的小果实，算不上稀有品种，有些富裕的人家会种一些作为装饰。帝弥托利立即前往山脚下的城镇。他有礼的请求理所应当地被种植着醋栗的人家答应了，他们将他亲切地迎进屋。  
帝弥托利觉得自己受到了女神的庇佑，那家人说现在的果实刚好成熟，是最应该被摘取的时刻。  
帝弥托利小心翼翼地隔着黑色手套将醋栗一个一个地摘下。在那蔟植物的旁边他看到了正在盛放的玫瑰花，被精心打理的白色的花开的可爱，在取得主人的同意后，帝弥托利轻轻地摘下了一朵然后捧在了怀中。  
对于帝弥托利来说，摘果子摘花不比上阵杀敌简单，他回到修道院的时间已超过了门禁。而在下一天，帝弥托利王子殿下因为超过门禁而被记过的新闻就传遍了大修道院。  
被贝雷特训话过后的帝弥托利不能浪费时间——他不知道醋栗茶的做法，而刚摘下的果子也不能放太久。他回到房间把那枝花插到了花瓶中就开始打听这种茶的做法，英古莉特和雅妮特表示爱莫能助，亚修还在痛苦地思考着，杜笃代替他去了图书馆翻找，而询问希尔烦和菲利克斯是没有意义的。帝弥托利觉得他要失败了，直到他找到了梅尔塞德斯。  
“醋栗茶？我在帝国生活时，好像在书上见过它的菜谱。”  
帝弥托利还是拿到了他想要的菜谱。可梅尔塞德斯却叮嘱他：“时间太久了，我不是很能确定。再送给别人之前，我建议你先尝一下它的味道。”  
这菜单中还加入了不少调味的水果和蜂蜜，食材不难取得，厨具也借到了不少，但那些醋栗需要先被祛籽切开，然后浸泡在蜂蜜中再晒干，这个过程比帝弥托利想象中的还要复杂，还要精细。在帝弥托利不小心把不知道第几个醋栗捏爆浆后，杜笃终于忍不住加入了他。  
“再这样下去，剩下的果实就盛不满一袋了。”  
在接下来的制作中，女孩们和亚修也加入了。他们挑选着加入醋栗茶的红茶茶叶和相配的蜂蜜种类，这让帝弥托利觉得醋栗变成了配料——同时他自己被逐渐边缘化了，但每当他想加入他们的时候，总是会引来一阵惊呼：  
“殿下，快把那水果刀放下。弄坏了我们是要赔给食堂钱的，要钱的。”  
在醋栗茶被完全制做好之前，他的房间变得热闹了许多。制作完成时，制作者们都自信地保证味道没有问题，但帝弥托利还是邀请了希尔凡和菲利克斯来尝试。可前者只对他房间中的那朵快要枯萎的玫瑰花有兴趣。  
“这是谁送给你的？上次在舞会中大胆邀请你的那个短发女孩？还是今天早上假装偶遇，跟你聊了许久的卷发修女？”  
帝弥托利本想反驳他那是自己准备用来送人的，但话哽在了喉咙。这朵玫瑰花不在能够送人的状态中，而且希尔凡一定会追问他想送的对象是谁。  
“是我自己拿来装饰的。”  
而菲利克斯一脸不耐烦地拒绝了，并且用着看着智障的眼神看向他。直到帝弥托利拉住他解释这是要送给老师的茶，他才勉强喝下一口：“也不是不能喝，你就送吧。”  
得到了一向挑剔的菲利克斯的认可，帝弥托利将做好的果茶放入丝绸袋子中，在某个晚上敲响了贝雷特房间的门。  
帝弥托利有些紧张，他手上捧着的是全班的希望。雅妮特嘱咐一定要讲老师的评论一字一句地记下说给她听，这可是青狮班所有人的作业。英古利特在旁边坚决表示要将希尔凡和菲利克斯剔除班籍——那些都无所谓。重要的是他在晚上，一个私人的时刻，站在老师的门前，他会被接待吗？  
门被打开了，他的老师甚至没有问敲门的人是谁。这让帝弥托利想象中的相遇比预期来得还要早。  
开门的人没有穿着日常的黑色衣服，而是随意地在身上套了一件白色衬衫，袖子被卷上，露出了小臂。他可能刚洗完澡，头发还很湿，顺服地贴在他的脸上。帝弥托利的视线扫过贝雷特领口下面的皮肤，觉得自己脸上发烫。这可不行，他告诫自己。他不是那种在私人时间拜访别人房间，还对房间主人图谋不轨的人。他不是希尔凡。他能听到自己夸张的呼吸声，然后说道：“晚上好，老师。”  
贝雷特允许他进入了自己的房间。帝弥托利保持眼睛平视，却抑制不住自己的余光四下散落在这间屋子中。房间很整齐，就跟想象中的一样。唯一没有被放回原处的就是书桌前的椅子，和书桌上一本黑色封皮的书。那本书被倒扣着放在书桌上，帝弥托利的眼睛可以看得到那是本学生名册。  
贝雷特会在昏暗的灯光下，用他的手指轻轻划过他的名字吗？那场景一定很美。  
帝弥托利知道不能再放任自己想象下去，他们之间的沉默已经够长了。他清了清嗓子，然后拿出了那一袋茶：“这是想送给老师的礼物，是大家一起做的醋栗茶。”  
帝弥托利决定放过希尔凡和菲利克斯一马。  
“醋栗茶？”  
贝雷特重复了一遍这个词组，就好像他从没有听说过这东西一样，但他还是接过了那个丝绸袋子。分一点给送自己茶叶的人是理所应当的，贝雷特给帝弥托利沏了那茶，倒在了白色的茶具中。那茶汤的颜色均匀而且明亮，映着烛光能令人感到一丝暖意。  
帝弥托利道谢后喝下了，茶的温度刚好不会令人觉得烫嘴又不会让人觉得凉。他的老师很擅长沏茶。  
得了吧，他的老师擅长任何事。他还曾经看到过贝雷特在食堂和亚修一起做果冻，听到女孩们盛赞那甜品的味道。  
“老师，我也会做饭，也喜欢吃果冻的。”  
帝弥托利脱口而出这么一句没头没脑的话。  
贝雷特微微歪了下头，有些疑惑地看着他。  
“不，没什么……刚刚那只是……”  
帝弥托利咳了几声，想要迅速地转移话题。但贝雷特没有给他机会，他轻轻颔首，然后说道：“喜欢吃果冻——那很好。”  
帝弥托利想要收回前言，他的老师不会揣度他的心思  
听吧，他说：那很好。就像在被问及他对今天食堂的纳夫达斯炖菜合不合胃口一样，就像被问及正在出演的那出话剧一样，这是他敷衍问话的方式。或许有一天，当帝弥托利鼓起勇气询问老师对自己的看法时，那一位也一定会用着同样的面无表情说出这看似称赞的话语吧。  
帝弥托利顿时觉得有些心烦意乱，他举起杯子抿了一口茶水，想把心中涌起的负面感情压抑下去。就在这时，他的老师说：“抱歉，房间里没有什么可以搭配的甜点。”  
帝弥托利决定下次和新的茶一起送过来些：“不，是我唐突了。您觉得这茶怎么样？”  
贝雷特坦然回答：“很新奇的味道。比一般的果茶还要甜。”  
帝弥托利“诶”了一声：“您以前没有喝过吗？以前曾问过您喜欢的茶的种类，如果我没有记错的话——您回答我是醋栗茶。”  
气氛凝滞了一瞬，在那之后他的老师好像回想起了什么。他缓缓说着，就像是在斟酌措辞一样：“你费心了。因为我的确没有什么特别喜欢的茶，所以才会那么回答——对于佣兵来说，醋栗是能够轻易获得的食材。将还没成熟的果子捏碎放在水里，这做法太粗糙了，称不上是什么茶。但那种酸味可以抑制喉咙肿的血腥味，酒味，还有——别的什么东西的味道。那很有效，所以我才会那么回答。”  
贝雷特垂下眼脸，这让帝弥托利看不清他的表情。这让他有些慌乱，贝雷特非常有耐心却很冷淡。尽管他能在战场上毫不犹豫地杀人，尽管他能够面不改色地站在腐烂的尸体上，他的身上仍然会有隐约的月桂香味，仿佛一丝灰尘都不曾沾过。他不像一个贵族更不像佣兵，或许在潜意识中，帝弥托利根本没有将他与收钱砍人的——还会酗酒的职业联系到一起。他勉强挤出一句话：“您很少讲关于自己的事呢。”  
贝雷特点点头：“那没什么值得说的。”  
糟了。帝弥托利想着，这话题根本进行不下去。他本来是有些自信的。帝弥托利有着从小就被训练的社交礼仪和与生俱来的谦逊性格，对他来说与别人交流是轻而易举的事。帝弥托利甚至能够偶尔与菲利克斯聊一两句除剑术之外的话题，他自然能和他的老师交谈甚欢，随时随地——这可不是谁都能做得到的。帝弥托利曾经听到过杜笃与贝雷特的谈话，或者说，他们两人之间交互的冗长沉默，那是场灾难。  
“茶很好喝，我喜欢这个味道。谢谢你们。”  
贝雷特好像对他笑了，隐约地。帝弥托利瞬间忘记了刚刚在到底在烦恼什么，一片猫头鹰的羽毛悄然飘落到他的心里。  
“我会转告他们的。”  
下次再做一些吧，再拜托那户人家给自己多准备些果实吧。杜笃他们肯定也乐意帮忙——再准备些还没成熟的果子，他的老师说喜欢用它们来醒酒。  
“帝弥托利，你的脸很红，生病了吗？”  
他连忙摇头：“不是的……是房间太热、不、不对，是茶有点热，所以……”  
“茶会热吗？”贝雷特的眉毛微微簇起——那是除了没有表情之外他做出的最多的表情了，“如果不够热的话，果茶就只有蜂蜜的味道了。水的温度很难把握。”  
帝弥托利连连点头：“是的……腌制过蜂蜜的茶应该比现做的果茶用更高温度的水。我听梅尔塞德斯说过这件事。”  
他的话顺利地被贝雷特回应了：“梅尔塞德斯对茶很有研究。”  
“是这样没错。实际上，制作醋栗茶的方法就是她告诉我的。”  
感谢女神，感谢梅尔塞德斯，他们的对话的维度回到了帝弥托利可控的范围。他的老师似乎不喜欢聊关于他过去的话题，这是重点，要记在本子上。他垂眼看着自己的茶杯，还有大半杯茶，他还可以跟老师聊上不少时间。如果自己表现得好，说不定贝雷特还会给他再添一杯茶。  
他们聊了关于武器的话题，关于上次战斗的话题。帝弥托利离开的时候已经很晚了，或许已经晚到了会耽误贝雷特的睡眠，但他的老师看起来有些开心，还在帝弥托利离开时摸了摸他的头。  
下次再拿那种茶过来吧。帝弥托利想着。他的心跳得厉害，可能是因为英古莉特选的红茶茶叶太浓了。但那袋子确实装不了太多茶，老师应该能很快就喝完，因为他说过他喜欢。那么——下次休息日是什么时候呢？  
但那之后，他再没能把茶送给贝雷特。  
  
——帝弥托利觉得他的头像是要融化那般的疼痛，他勉强睁开眼睛。他不知道自己睡了多久，但他还在大修道院内。这里稍微值钱或整齐的东西都被搬走了，剩下的只有断壁残垣和散落一地的尸体，有些已经开始腐烂了。  
他本该梦到那些死去的人，达斯卡的火焰。可他却梦到了自己在这座修道院里求学的事，梦到了他的青梅竹马们，朋友们和老师。  
那是他少年时旖旎的幻想，虚无的梦。是没有任何意义的。有关于那个人的任何都是没有意义的，他已经死了，这是一个关于死人的梦。或许没有死，但那又怎么样。  
帝弥托利只觉得自己好像喝到了梦中的那杯醋栗茶，他的喉咙发酸，仅剩一只的眼睛也是。可那应该是甜的……？或许吧。他的老师说过那茶可以解血腥味，它的味道或许比弥漫在这空气中的血味更重。  
他在逃亡的路上见过醋栗，那户人家已经放弃了那座房子，里面的植物野蛮地生长着。但下一次，那些醋栗消失了。或许有佣兵将他们摘来泡水了，就和他的老师一样，或许是盗贼，或许是喝醉的酒鬼。  
……他们怎么敢？  
帝弥托利没由来地感到烦躁，他拿着长枪将那院子种仅剩的几株植物毁坏，然后烧了它们。他的举动惊动了以城镇为巢的盗贼们，但对于帝弥托利来说，刺死几个盗贼甚至比在夜晚入睡还要简单一点。他杀了所有人，但被隐藏在暗处的狙击手刺中了手臂。  
伤不重，但必须得找个地方修养。他还不能死，在拧下艾黛尔贾特的头之前。时隔五年，他来回到了加尔古·马库大修道院。他们好像有过什么约定，不过那约定现在已经不存在了。  
修道院内有些盗贼被他惊醒了，他没费什么力气就解决了他们。走廊上的尸体又堆上了一层。他走到了大教堂内，塞罗斯教团引以为傲的彩绘玻璃和圆顶被毁了。他在废墟旁坐下，紧握着他的枪。  
不知道过了多久，可能是在他做了那个梦境之前——或者之后。他听到了脚步声，那个人走过了回廊正在上楼，他马上就能走到到教堂中，脚步却因为什么东西停滞住了——帝弥托利猜可能是因为那些尸体，新鲜的还会流血。脚步声再次响了起来，那个人走到了自己的面前。  
帝弥托利不耐烦地睁开眼。  
“连你也……”  
  



	2. 2

“连你也……出现在我面前啊。”  
面前的人皱眉看着他——很好，一点都没错，这是那个人经常做出的表情，帝弥托利压抑中心里汹涌而上的怒火，看着那个人伸出了一只手。  
那只手上没有拿武器，那是当然的，那个人或许只是想把坐在地上的自己拉起来。但帝弥托利像是一个被侵犯了领地的猛兽，他手腕一转，长枪的枪尖直指那个人的喉咙。  
他似乎被吓到了，就像那样伸出手僵在了原地。他应该害怕才对，那锋利的枪尖上还沾着不知道是谁的血，帝弥托利只需要再将枪向前推出一分，就可以用这把枪刺穿他的喉咙。帝弥托利细细打量着他——那位教师，或者是长得像他的老师的那个人。他穿着和那位教师一模一样的衣服，黑色的轻甲和披风没有半点磨损。  
这是梦。  
帝弥托利判断着。  
不仅是衣服，他的容貌也没有任何变化。头发的长度，皮肤的颜色，因为受惊而微微睁大的眼睛，和他的那位老师，出现在他梦中的老师别无二致。  
是的。他的老师是出现在自己梦境中的死者，他也是。  
意识到这一点的帝弥托利吼出了声：“你们……究竟追我到哪里才肯罢休。”  
他把枪扔下，冲上去把那个人逼到了角落里，然后猛地掐住了他的脖子。  
帝弥托利觉得自己没有用力，不过那个被控制住人却因此非常痛苦。他的表情有些扭曲，显得难过极了。他挣扎颤抖着，想要摆脱帝弥托利的控制。他觉得自己再稍稍用一点力气就能将他杀掉了。他的手能刺破他的皮肤，让血流出来，就像在少年时他不小心捏爆了那些醋栗一样，那红色的汁液能流遍他的双手，看起来甜美得不得了。这人有着他老师那样的容貌，他配得上这样的死法。  
他会在这大教堂腐烂，和刚刚被刺死的盗贼一样，和那个女人派来的，死在这里的帝国兵一样。但那又有什么关系呢，饿极的狮子就连腐肉也吃得下去。  
他笑了，然后在那个人的耳边低声说着：“我会杀了那个女人，不许……不许用这张脸出现在我的面前。”  
帝弥托利发现自己能完全地俯视那个人了，他细细品味着那人的表情。他在痛苦地喘息，眼神中流露出一丝哀求。在这张脸上难得出现这样的表情。帝弥托利突然觉得有些兴致盎然。  
“帝弥……托利……”  
他听到了，有一种熟悉的声音在呼唤自己。可是这声音太小了，小到帝弥托利不确定那是在自己手中的人发出的求饶声还是幻觉。  
“对不起……我……”  
那个人勉强挤出这句话。  
他为什么要道歉？  
啊，他是该这么做。他应该对自己道歉。在这个人用着他的老师的声音说出这句话后，帝弥托利抑制不住自己放开他脖子的冲动。  
那人的身体跌落倒在了教堂的角落，他不断地喘息着攫取空气，并不断地咳着。这个过程没持续太长时间，那个人很快整理好了濒死的身体，他用墙作为支撑勉强站了起来。  
“帝弥托利……”  
他应该快点逃跑才对，帝弥托利这么想。不要以为他还睡着，或者已经完全清醒了。他可以杀掉任何人，无论是帝国兵还是艾黛尔贾特，甚至是他以前的老师，只要他想。那个人的脖子上还有着红肿的勒痕，那痕迹缠在他的皮肤上，就像一只伺机撕咬喉咙的毒蛇。  
“你的眼睛怎么了？”  
那个人，用着他那老师的声音，问出了这句话。  
帝弥托利想吼出来的话哽在了喉咙中。  
那声音有些沙哑了，带着点咳声。  
哦，菲尔帝亚陷落后，从没有人问过这个问题。更遑论用着这样的语气。但那个人好像没期待他会回答，他走进了一步，朝着那个加害者。然后说着：“你的手臂受伤了。伸出来。”  
他没给人反驳的余地，执拗地拉住他的手臂，除掉已经破碎的铠甲，然后用白魔法治愈了伤口。  
只要帝弥托利愿意，他可以随时推开那个人。只要他愿意——可他的那只手臂违拗了他的意志。他的手臂在别人的手中微微颤抖着被治愈，他甚至感到了一丝暖意。  
这种温度与铺满了尸体的大修道院格格不入。就像有人拿来放在菲尔帝亚城墙下的鲜花一样——太刺眼了，刺眼得令人厌恶。帝弥托利想踏着铁靴将那白色的花踩碎。而他只是抬高了手臂，隔着黑色的手套用手背抵着那个人的脸颊。他的手稍稍用力，强迫那个人抬起头来。  
总是这样，他们两人之间总是这样。如果帝弥托利不绞尽脑汁地思考话题，那他们将无话可说。如果他不伸出手的话，两人之间的距离永远也无法缩进。帝弥托利想将那个人拉近，从没有像现在这样渴望过。自己身处地狱，仍在不断地坠落着，他不能允许他的老师还站在岸上。他凝视着那个人，他的脸和自己记忆中的那个人一样，但身型比自己想象中的还要小。  
给自己治愈伤口的人或许真的是他的老师，他或许没有死，这不是梦。但那又能怎么样呢？他离开了五年，他是个叛徒。  
帝弥托利所爱的那些人，他的父母，朋友和同伴都悲惨的死去了。他恍惚中想起了那只白色的玫瑰花。它在花瓶中渐渐枯萎，花瓣干枯落下，泡在水中的茎发出了难闻的气味。它彻底死去腐化了。因为帝弥托利把它摘了下来，因为帝弥托利喜欢它。  
他的老师也会迎来相同的结局，成为战场上腐烂的花。  
帝弥托利抬起手，摩挲着他那老师的唇。让他就这么烂掉也很好，和自己一起。浸泡着蜂蜜的，被精心准备的茶不合老师的心意，那被战靴踩烂，开始腐化的醋栗呢？就算被老师厌恶，那种东西也能染脏他的手吧。  
帝弥托利俯下身，吻住了那个人。  
他的老师被吓到了，很明显。被他的手臂抱住的身体因为这个吻颤抖了一下。但他没拒绝帝弥托利。  
已经很久没有过了，这样没有敌意与血腥味的，与别人的接触。帝弥托利结束了那个吻。他收紧了手臂，然后把头埋在了那个人的颈窝中。他的手抚摸着他浅绿色的头发，他闻着他的气味。那是每日清晨修女放在教堂供奉女神的鲜花味道，伴着晨曦与露水，让他在恍惚之间感到眼睛发酸。  
“滚开……”  
他放开了他的老师，然后对着他吼着。  
“滚开，离开这里！”  
站在岸上吧。他的老师不该回到这里。  
帝弥托利转身，向着修道院的深处走去。他得离开他的老师，越快越好。他得离开那座长了醋栗的花园，离开他那被朋友放满蜂蜜和红茶的房间，离开那个能伤人的梦。因为那不属于他。可他的身后却响起了脚步声。  
“我不会离开。”  
帝弥托利的脚步凝滞了一瞬，然后向前迈去。  
“帝弥托利！”  
那一贯没有波澜的声音染上了些焦躁，帝弥托利有些回头望向他的冲动，但他没有那么做。身后的脚步声变得急促了些，他的老师冲上来拦住了他。  
好，很好。他失掉了最后的机会，那是他仅剩的唯一一瞬的善意。  
他抓住那个拦住了他的手臂，猛地把他的老师压在墙边。贝雷特因为这一暴行而痛呼出声，那声音很小，但被帝弥托利精确地捕捉到了。他冷笑一声，再次俯身堵住了贝雷特的嘴唇。  
他们交换了那个吻，帝弥托利小心翼翼地试探之后是完全的侵略。软滑的舌探入到了口腔内，贝雷特张开嘴，承受住了他掠夺似的吻。  
接下来的事情发生得理所应当，帝弥托利解开了贝雷特身上的轻甲。贝雷特下意识地推拒着他的学生，不过这没有什么用。帝弥托利舔咬上他的脖子，那上面的勒痕还没有消，就叠上了新的痕迹。  
“帝弥托利……！”  
他的老师呼唤着他的名字却想向后逃走，帝弥托利只能欺身而上将他的手腕按在地上。贝雷特感觉自己的手腕几乎要被他捏断了。  
他明白帝弥托利想要做什么，但他不确定他是想单纯地发泄还是——把自己当作了别人。很明显帝弥托利现在的意识不清醒。  
“你看清楚……我是你的老师！”  
帝弥托利另一只手顺着他的腰线滑下，板开了他的大腿。他想要的就是他的老师，他想撕毁的就是那场梦。他的老师像梦中那样会赤身裸体地躺在他身下，他想让他哭泣，对他哀求，脸上露出他从没见过的表情。  
后穴突然被贯穿，贝雷特发出了短促的惨叫，然后咬紧了下唇，凄惨的叫声变成了小声呜咽。  
血液从交合的地方蔓延流下，贝雷特冷汗直流，呻吟着颤抖着喘着气。没有经过扩张和润滑，俩个人都很疼。但帝弥托利看着他这幅强忍着疼痛的模样，心中反而有一种凌虐的快意。他没有给贝雷特太长时间适应，就迫不及待地抽送了起来。  
他们在大教堂里交合着，在他们曾经唱过圣歌的地方，在女神的眼下。  
帝弥托利一边进攻一边俯下身，亲吻着贝雷特的耳垂，在他的耳边低声说道：“老师，我好想你。”  
这本该是五年前清纯的王子殿下红着脸对他老师说出的话，贝雷特听到了，却只能感到一丝惧意。  
不该是这样的，他们之间，本不该发生这样的事。  
“不、不行……”  
贝雷特的手挣脱了束缚，他挣扎着向后退去。他仿佛在面对一只饥饿的野兽，锋利的獠牙随时都有可能把他撕碎。而回应他的只有彻底被压制住和帝弥托利惩罚似的挺进。  
“唔……”  
这威胁好像奏效了，贝雷特咬住了嘴唇不再说话，帝弥托利有些不爽，一边侵犯着他的老师一边用手指向前探去，强迫贝雷特张开了嘴。帝弥托利的手指在贝雷特的嘴中搅动着。贝雷特害怕自己不小心咬到他，只能用舌头不停地推拒着。或许是这样的挣扎取悦了帝弥托利，他抽插的动作缓和了几分。  
贝雷特明白他得抚慰这只野兽的欲望，而他也知道怎么去迎合。他挺起腰，想让自己的痛苦减少，他觉得帝弥托利或许也需要一个吻，因为他看起来难过极了。但帝弥托利讨厌他这么做，他按着他老师的肩膀，把他狠狠地压在了地上。  
坚硬的阴茎再次狠狠地挺入贝雷特温软的穴口，一遍遍地顶开已经被使用过度的肠壁。刚刚因为粗爆动作而产生的伤口又再次裂开了，他不禁疼得发抖，只能紧抓住帝弥托利披风上的绒毛，好像这样能令自己下身的疼痛减轻些。  
帝弥托利看着身下的人，细细品味着他的表情。那张脸上没有恐惧，也没有哭，只是因为疼痛而沁出了一些泪水而已。他看向帝弥托利的眼神，仍像在看着一个小孩子在作着无关痛痒的恶作剧。无名的怒火烧在了帝弥托利的心中，他再次挺进。贝雷特脆弱的后穴又遭到了蹂躏，袭来的疼痛令他的表情扭曲了一瞬，然后便强迫着自己去适应身体中的硬物。  
帝弥托利显得很兴奋，贝雷特明白他要射出了。麻木的肠壁被迫接受一次又一次地摩擦，贝雷特努力夹紧着在自己身体内肆虐的阴茎，期盼着一切能早些结束。  
不知过了多久，帝弥托利释放在了贝雷特的身体深处。  
贝雷特疲惫地合上眼睛，他真的需要休息。但他感到自己的脸颊上有水滴落，睁开眼睛，他发现帝弥托利仍在凝视着自己。  
他伸出手抚摸帝弥托利的头发，就像五年前那样。——那很长了，也没有被好好地打理过，贝雷特几乎能想象到他现在的处境。贝雷特说：“别哭了。”  
黎明快来了。


End file.
